Натуфийская культура
Натуфийская культура — археологическая культура мезолита. Существовала на территории Леванта около 12 500-9500 лет до н. э.Munro, Natalie D. (2003). «Small game, the Younger Dryas, and the transition to agriculture in the southern Levant», Mitteilungen der Gesellschaft für Urgeschichte 12: 47-71, p. 48., предположительно развившись на основе гибрида местной, но более ранней кебарской культуры, и мушабийской культуры. Среди основных занятий натуфийцев были охота, рыболовство и сбор зерна дикорастущих злаков, для чего они делали специальные жатвенные ножи и строили зернохранилища. Натуфийцы были предшественниками первых земледельческих культур региона, некоторые исследователи полагают, что переход от собирательства к возделыванию злаков первыми в мире совершили сами натуфийцы. Они наряду с носителями соседней зарзийской культуры были одними из первых людей, которые одомашнили собак: в их погребениях, датируемых примерно 10 000 годом до н. э., обнаружены скелеты щенков и взрослых собак, похороненных рядом с человекомClutton-Brock, Juliet (1995), «Origins of the dog: domestication and early history», in Serpell, James, The domestic dog: its evolution, behaviour and interactions with people (2003 reprinting ed.), Cambridge University Press, pp. 7-20.. Выделена британским археологом Д. Гэррод в 1928—1932 годах. Названа по Вади-эн-Натуф, на берегу которого в пещере Шукбана (27 км к северо-западу от Иерусалима) были сделаны первые находки. Распространение и периодизация По данным радиоуглеродного анализа, культура существовала примерно между 12 500 и 9500 годами до н. э. Это время делят на два периода: ранний (примерно с 12 500 до 10 800 года до н. э.) и поздний (с 10 800 до 9500). Памятники натуфийской культуры обнаруживаются в Палестине с центром в долине Иордана, южнее до Египта и севернее до Евфрата. Жилища Дома натуфийцев представляли собой полуземлянки, часто с каменным основанием, облицованным смесью глины и песка. Над поверхностью земли сооружалась столбовая конструкция, поддерживающая камышовую кровлю. Следов использования необожжённого кирпича, распространённого в данном регионе в последующие периоды (докерамический неолит), не найдено. Жилища в плане были круглыми или овальными и имели диаметр 3 — 6 метров. В центре помещался круглый или четырёхугольный открытый очаг. Всё поселение по площади могло достигать 1000 — 3000 м² и содержать до 100—150 домов. Относительно небольшая часть натуфийцев жила в пещерах (поселения Мугарет Кабара, Мугарет эль-Вад). Предметы быта Натуфийцы изготовляли микролиты: мелкие каменные орудия, такие как наконечники стрел и лезвия, размещаемые на деревянной или костяной основе для получения серпов жатвенных ножей. Появляются попытки шлифования камня. Для растирания зерна применялись каменные ступы (высотой до 80 см и весом до 100—150 кг) и песты, иногда — углубления, выдолбленные прямо в скале. Большое распространение имели наконечники гарпунов и рыболовные крючки, изготовленные из кости. Найдены ёмкости, сделанные из скорлупы страусиного яйца. Обнаружены также костяные орудия, аналогичные использующимся для плетения корзин, однако прямых доказательств производства натуфийцами корзин не найдено. Предположение об использовании корзин также позволяет объяснить тот факт, что ямы-зернохранилища хотя и присутствуют в натуфийских поселениях, но довольно редки. Питание Остатки растительной пищи натуфийцев плохо сохранились, тем не менее, удалось определить, что в их рацион входила дикая пшеница, бобы, миндаль, жёлуди, фисташки. Находки костей свидетельствуют, что основной добычей в охоте натуфийцев были газели (обыкновенная газель и джейран), реже — олени, дикие быки, кабаны, онагры. В долинах рек (например, Иордана), приобретала значение ловля рыбы. Искусство Найдены многочисленные натуфийские украшения из раковин и зубов животных (ожерелья, нашивки на одежде, головные уборы), причём между украшениями из разных поселений заметны стилевые различия, вероятно, отражающие существовавшее деление на племена. Орудия оформлялись геометрическим орнаментом (сеть, зигзаги, волны), помимо этого встречаются резные изображения животных на рукоятках костяных орудий. Обнаружены образцы круглой скульптуры. Чаще всего изображаются газели и другие жвачные (возможно, тотемные животные), гораздо реже встречаются фигуры людей, найдены статуэтки сов, собак, черепах и др. Погребения thumb|250px|Натуфийское погребение, [[Нахаль Меарот, Израиль]] Погребения натуфийцев располагались чаще всего в заброшенных домах их поселений, реже — в пещерах (Кармель, Иудейские горы). Иногда на могилы клали известняковые глыбы. Труп могли располагать как на спине, так и в позе эмбриона, какой-либо строгой ориентации по сторонам света также не соблюдалось. Для усопшего в могиле изготовлялось ложе из раковин, вместе с ним клали украшения, кости животных. Сверху могила часто посыпалась охрой. В некоторых поселениях практиковалось отделение черепа, оформление его раковинами и хранение отдельно от тела (Хайоним, Нахаль Орен, Айн-Маллаха). Помимо одиночных погребений, встречаются и коллективные (особенно в ранний период). Есть признаки того, что старые могилы разрывались для новых захоронений. Примерно треть найденных скелетов принадлежит детям. В 2008 году группой археологов из Еврейского университета в Иерусалиме под руководством Лиор Гросман ( ) в районе Нижней Галилеи (Израиль) было найдено захоронение по меньшей мере 28 человек, произведённое около 12000 лет назад. Среди обнаруженных захоронений — могила служительницы древнего культа. Тело лежало на боку и было прижато к земле массивными камнями на голове, тазу и руках. Также в могиле находилось 50 черепаховых панцирей, скелет одной человеческой ноги и части скелетов животных (орла, дикого кабана, леопарда, куницы, коровы)В Израиле нашли древнейшую в мире могилу шамана. Связи с соседними регионами В Айн-Маллахе найден обсидиан из Анатолии и раковины моллюсков из реки Нил. Базальтовые орудия из поселения на горе Кармель были принесены с Голанских высот (расстояние около 100 км). Предполагается, что от натуфийской культуры берет своё начало древнеегипетская харифийская культура[http://www.svob.narod.ru/bibl/hanaan02.htm Зильберман Михаил Израйлевич. Земля Ханаанейская]. Конец натуфийской культуре положила тахунийская культура. Палеогенетика У натуфийских охотников-собирателей из пещеры Ракефет (Raqefet) на склоне горы Кармель обнаружены Y-хромосомные гаплогруппы E1b1 и CT[http://biorxiv.org/content/early/2016/06/16/059311 Iosif Lazaridis et al. The genetic structure of the world's first farmers, 2016.]. См. также * Мурейбет * Харифийская культура Примечания Ссылки * Натуфийская культура — глава из книги Всемирная История (Том 1). * Мелларт Дж. Древнейшие цивилизации Ближнего Востока . Пер. с англ. и комментарий Е. В. Антоновой. Предисл. Н. Я. Мерперта. Изд-во «Наука». М., 1982. 149 с. с ил. * Шнирельман В. А. Натуфийская культура (обзор литературы) // Советская археология. — 1973. — № 1. — С. 278-287. * Bar-Yosef, Ofer The Natufian Culture in the Levant, Threshold to the Origins of Agriculture // Evolutionary Anthropology, 1998, 6(5): 159—177. * Munro, Natalie D. Zooarchaeological measures of hunting pressure and occupation intensity in the Natufian: Implications for agricultural origins // Current Anthropology, 2004, 45: S6-S33. * Передача Гордона «Истоки этноса», собеседники упоминают натуфийскую культуру Категория:Мезолит Азии Категория:Археологические культуры Азии Категория:Мезолит Африки Категория:Археологические культуры Африки Категория:Доисторический Ближний Восток Категория:Ближневосточный неолит Категория:Натуфийская культура